Ghost (BTH)
This is the eighth episode of Become The Hunted. Story At the apartment complex, Devin appears to address the group about his solution to the recent food shortage. "I plan on scavenging for food," said Devin, "We're running low, and we need the essentials. Who wants to come with me?" "Yeah. The food shortage is going on for too long and I'm sick of it. I'm coming with you," Simon replied. "I'll go. I can't stand by as children starve," Cole replied. "I'll go. I need enough food to get me through the day," Patricia replied. "I'll go. We are in desperate need for food," Blake replied. "Then that settles it," said Devin, "We leave to get food!" Devin, Cole, Simon, Patricia, and Blake leave to head out into the city to find food. They come across a subdivision. The beautiful, pristine houses look like the zombie apocalypse never happened. "That looks like the perfect place to find food," Simon stated, "I just want to eat, man." They enter the subdivison and find a silver gray house. "Let's go in there," said Patricia. They enter the house and approach the refrigerator. "Grab as much as you can and put it in this bag," Blake states. They start to empty the contents of the refrigerator into the bag. Eventually, they emptied it all out. "That's enough," said Devin, "Our friends are going to be so happy when they see this food." They then walk out into the streets. A walker herd then approaches. "Oh great, walkers," Cole states. They start to fight off the walkers. Eventually, they are overwhelmed by the sheer number of walkers. "There are too many of them!" Blake shouted. "Patricia," said Devin, "Take the food and go around the walkers. We'll stay here and try to find a way to deal with them." "All right," Patricia replied. She ran through a yard before disappearing from view. "At least our people won't starve to death," Cole states. A walker approaches Simon from behind. "Simon, look out!" Cole shouts. "What?" Simon asks. The walker then bites Simon on the neck. A sudden, horrendous shriek was what made Devin instantly turn around. What he saw made his heart sink. The surroundings were blurred out. He could only see his friend stand there, holding his bleeding neck as he fell knees down on the ground, gritting his teeth in agony. "Fuck... f-fuck, man I'm bit... I'm done for..." Simon stated as he winced in pain and agony. Devin ran over to Simon's aide, helplessly trying to keep the wound from bleeding out, but it was too open. Devin stood up. He knew there was no time. They were closing in, he'd be damned if they took them both. He knew Simon wouldn't want that either. "Do it... now!" Simon uttered with his last breath. Before the waves of the dead reached Simon and swallowed him into the horde, he aimed his pistol. Through tears he had his friend in his sights. Then he took the shot. Simon fell to the ground, dead. He was upset but deep down he felt that it had to be done. The others were upset too. "He was a brave man. He fought and died for his friends," Blake states. An unidentified man started to fire at the walkers. "You need to go," the man said, "But we have a place you can stay." "All right," Cole replied. The four of them run towards a house. A woman and two kids were inside. "These people will be staying with us for a while," said the man. "How do we know we can trust them?" the woman asked. "They seem nice. Don't worry about anything, Kate," the man replied. "Oh my god, look at this!" Devin shouts. Blake and Cole run towards Devin to see what's going on. They look at a baseball bat and several pictures. "We're in the home of Javier Garcia," Devin states. "Javier Garcia, the baseball player?" Cole asks, "The one who got banned for betting on his own games. That Javier Garcia?" "Yes, that Javier Garcia," Devin answers, "I can't believe I'm actually meeting him. What are the odds?" "What are you guys doing over here?" Javier asks. "I can't believe that we're meeting the Javier Garcia," Blake states. "Uncle, who are these people?" the boy asks. "Nothing to worry about Gabe," Javier says, "But they'll be staying here until that herd clears out." "OK," Gabe replies. Gabe then walks back to play with his toys. "I can stay here for a while," Devin states. Cast *Garrett *Mark *Andrew *Kayla *Devin *Coleen *Bryce Jacobs *Simon Dupree *Cole *Patricia *Blake *Monica *Javier Garcia *Kate Garcia *Gabriel Garcia *Mariana Garcia Deaths *Simon Dupree Trivia *First appearance of Javier Garcia *First appearance of Kate Garcia *First appearance of Gabriel Garcia *First appearance of Mariana Garcia *Credit to Christian for part of the episode.